Dark-skinned people who have a high amount of melanin in the skin have a problem with skin ashing also known as ashy skin, keratinized dehydrated disorder, xerosis or asteatosis. Ashy skin is commonly found on arms, elbows, lower legs, knees and heels. Ashy skin is generally dry skin that has a dull, white or gray appearance.
Soap residue and white creams can increase the problem. In particular, many creams and lotions intended for moisturizing ashy skin have titanium dioxide, which dries to a light powder leaving a whitish residue on the areas where ashy skin is a problem. These creams and lotions are emulsions, that is, two-phase mixtures of water with oils and fats that require surfactants to stabilize the mixture, preventing the water and fats from separating into separate phases. The fats and fat derivatives are also solids with high melting temperatures so that a residue remains when the water evaporates. These surfactants and high-melting fats also leave a gray to white residue that adds to the ashy appearance.
While these creams and lotion may be suitable for moisturizing, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present disclosure as disclosed hereafter.
In the present disclosure, where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which the present disclosure is concerned.
While certain aspects of conventional technologies have been discussed to facilitate the present disclosure, no technical aspects are disclaimed and it is contemplated that the claims may encompass one or more of the conventional technical aspects discussed herein.